Phantom planet
by jeidh
Summary: La historia de la vida del vampiro mas gracioso del clan Cullen: Emmett solo para entretener a su sobrina, empezando con los pocos recuerdo humanos, que posee y que nadie en todos sus años conocia.
1. Capitulo 1 Inicio

**Historia contada desde la perspectiva de Emmett, historia contada desde la perspectiva del vampiro mas gracioso de la familia Cullen.**

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer

hola chikas ahora toca mostrarle un poco de mi propio materia espero les guste y si no pues tambien comentenlo para por lo menos saber su opinon.

The panthom Planet  
EL planeta fantasma  
Emmett POV

Realmente no se si entre o salí de el planeta fantasma, por que mi vida antes de mi transformación era como vivir entre fantasmas- Nada era divertido- o una vez transformado ser uno de ellos o incluso peor, lo único que se es que hubo un cambio en todo ello, y empezó desde que fui humano, sentí el infierno, me enamore de un Ángel y conocí de cerca la vida de un fantasma al cual volvimos a la vida-solté unas cuantas carcajadas- a la vida de un vampiro y solo por amor y créeme pequeña Nessie eso fue lo mejor que paso en nuestra eternidad para todos.  
_Te refieres a como conocieron a mi mamá  
_Si, Ness si tu padre no se la hubiera encontrado todo seguiría siendo como vivir con fantasmas-a los cuales me gusta molestar- pero después de todo no habría cambio y mi historia no tendría sentido  
_Esa historia ya me la habían contado antes mis padres, incluso hasta Jake  
_Si nena pero no la has oído desde el punto de vista de tu tio Emmett-dije riendo  
Contestando con una sonrisa dijo- Eso es Cierto-  
_que opinas perro quieres oírla_ dije a Jacob mientras iba entrando por la puerta principal.  
Como hacia desde hace 4 años desde que mi linda sobrinita Nessie nació, desde hace cuatro años mi vida si que cambio y hoy Ness tenia ganas de oir una de mis tantas historias, lo cual no importa el tiempo siempre me va a gustar contárselas cuantas veces ella quiera, aunque la mayoría ya las ha oído por los demás, pero aunque parezca una chica de 15 años ella sigue siendo una bebe de 4.  
_Claro Emmett si eso es lo que mi querida Ness quiere, por que no.  
Ese perro siempre hacia lo que mi sobrinita siempre pedía por que me sorprendió con su respuesta.  
_Vamos perro tu también apareces en la historia  
_Tio Emmett –dijo Ness con un toque de enojo y yo alborotando sus cabellos y entre carcajadas dije- no te preocupes linda el sabe que es de cariño.  
_ya Em mejor empieza mientras mas rápido termines mas pronto nos iremos –dijo mirando y guiñándole el ojo a Ness-de todos modos la historia ya la conozco incluso mejor que tu.  
_Te equivocas muchacho-le dije  
Jacob me miro con una ceja alzada como retándome a que le dijera el por que? Y yo no podía perder una oportunidad como esta para una apuesta.  
_que te hace creer que tu conoces mejor la historia en la que yo fui uno de los protagonistas –exigio el  
_quieres apostar conmigo muchacho-dije retadoramente provocando a Jacob y el no se pudo resistir y acepto asintiendo con un ademan de cabeza  
_Genial y de que va la apuesta –pregunto Ness  
_Linda tu decideras al ganador-le dijo Jake  
_Claro pero espero seas parcial  
_Si, si, si pero que van a apostar  
Esa actitud de entusiasmo en Nessi me recordaba demasiado a Alice mas que a Bella pues creo que a veces ella es demasiado seria y eso es divertido.  
_ok , Jacob si yo gano te vas a transformar en perro y lucharas conmigo_y entre carcajadas dije imaginándome la escena_ hasta ver quien sale de la casa para detenernos-espero sea tu madre dije a Ness dándole apenas un pequeño cadazo.  
_hecho ,solo espero no llegue antes nadie de la manada aunque ellos sabran que es una apuesta –extraña, eso creo pero al fin y al cabo yo tengo palabra-pero y si yo gano-demando saber  
_Lo que quieras chico por que voy a ganar solo para ver la cara de Bella con horror al vernos Pelear, creo que vale la pena esforzarse dije entre risotadas  
Me agradaba apostar con Jake y Nessie mas que con los demás por que ellos se esforzaban igual e incluso hasta mas solo para ganar pues casi siempre en nuestras apuesta siempre se incluia molestar a Bella para hacer enfadar a Edward, incluso si a algún miembro de la familia le agradaba la idea participaba solo para que Edwar no se enterara antes de lo planeado y eso era para todos muy divertido o por lo menos asi interesante el dia.  
_ya se tio Emmett _dijo Ness_ si gana Jake nos llevaras con la manada a un parque de diversiones _dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
_Eso me parece genial Ness aunque no me imagino la escena yo estoy deacuerdo- dijo Jake regalándole una sonrisa a la niña  
_a mi también me parece un gran idea y creo que es bastante justo.  
_Vamos Emmett comienza de una buena vez o van a llegar de donde quiera que fueron Bella y Edward y si el se entera de la apuesta y si es que tienes la suerte de ganar nos va a detener antes de que termines- exigió Jake  
Fue en ese preciso momento que bajaron como volidos Alice y Jasper con una sonrisa.  
_Si Emmett quiero saber quien gana- dijo Alice sonriéndome  
_Eso ya lo sabes por eso es que bajamos- le contesto sonriéndole amablemente Jasper a Alice  
_Si es cierto pero quiero saber como es que gano esa persona  
_ok chikos si quieren quedarse a oir la historia son bienvenidos solo no lo arruines Alice o no tendrá chiste-les dije  
_No te preocupes Em no lo hare- dijo Alice con una sonrisa y sentándose al pie de las escaleras a lado de Jas  
_Bueno chico te dire por que ganare yo- dije mirando a Jake  
_Asi por que ganaras tu?- me pregunto  
_Por que esta historia en realidad tu no la conoces, bueno solo el final y yo la conozco desde el principio  
_como?-quiso saber el muchacho  
_Muchacho esta historia trata de mi y como en el camino conoci a mi familia, y entre ellos a ustedes, por eso mi historia no la conoces y es mejor  
_Como digas, solo comienza y Nessie decidirá cual historia es la Mejor  
Y en ese instante se oyo el sonido de la musical risita de alice y alcance a ver como trataba de disimular Jacob su cara de enojo y entre risas comencé mi historia esto se estaba poniendo bien y ni siquiera había comenzado.  
Bueno es hora de ponerse serio- pensé antes de comenzar.  
_ok, por donde comenzar mmmmmm …….. ya se  
_Mi nombre humano era Emmett McCarty…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...........................

Espero les guste y claro que espero sus Reviews para saber si debo seguir con mi hostoria.

saludos XOXOXOXOXOXѼ J31dh Ѽ


	2. capitulo 2 Humano

**-Hola: espero les haya gustado el capitulo 1, asi que les dejo ya de una vez al segundo cap espero les guste.**

** Nota:Los personajes de Crepusculo son enteramente propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, los demas son producto de mi imaginacion:) **

---------------capitulo 2- Humano---------------------  
Nessie POV

_si creo que es lo que mas me gusta recordar de aquella época, por que a pesar de que vivi 20 años humanos no todo fue muy divertido. Naci y creci en los bosques de Tennesse mi familia pertenecía a un gran legado de cazadores por lo que mi hermano mayor cuyo nombre era Cristopher y yo sufriríamos ese destino al cual no me importaría vivir.  
No teníamos mucho dinero pero teníamos lo que queríamos y eramos felices con ello y la verdad no nos importaba mucho. Exepto cuando mi madre murió cuando dio a luz a mi hermana dos años menor que yo pues no habia muchos hospitales cerca para ayudarla debido a que vivíamos en el bosque. No la recuerdo mucho a decir verdad y el único amor de madre que conozco el el que Esme me a brindado y agradezco me quiera como a un hijo a unque a veces soy una lata- dijo tio Emmett entre risas  
_Gracias hijo-dijo mi abuelita regalándole una sonrisa maternal a mi tio  
No me había percatado de que ella ya llevaba rato sentada en una silla de la mesa que se encuentra debajo de las escalaras, escuchando también la historia que nos contaba mi tio- al parecer esta era la primera vez que el contaba esta parte de su historia-, talvez no me percate de su presencia por que estaba demasiado concentrada en la historia que mi tio me contaba.  
_Tu sabes que asi lo siento- dijo a mi abuelita con una sonrisa  
_Por favor Querido continua con tu hermosa historia.  
_cierto, en que estaba ……..a ya . Después de que mi madre murió mi padre nos crio a los tres y trato de enseñarnos lo mejor que pudo y con quien mas trabajo tuvo fue con mi hermana menor Susan pues ella era chica el viejo no tenia ni idea de cómo tratarla y no nos dimos cuenta de que busco la mejor manera para ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero mientras tanto hacíamos lo que queríamos ella era mas que mi hermana era mi mejor amiga y confidente entre ella y yo manteníamos la idea de que eramos dos extraños en un mundo fantasma. Todo era muy extarño pues no vivíamos en el pueblo y casi no conocía a nadie y cuando visitábamos el pueblo si que nos sentíamos diferentes, por que no eramos nadie y nadie existía para nosotros incluyendo a mi padre y hermano y gracias a ella la vida era divertida y no me sentía solo. Yo sabia que era mi responsabilidad cuidarla….-de repente mi tio se quedo callado como si algo hubiese llegado de repente a su mente y con una cara de ternura le dije- y que mas paso tio- pedi con un tono de demanda no podía contenerme realmente quería saber.  
_No es nada peque solo que recordé algo que no había notado antes  
_y que fue lo que recordaste Emmett- pidió esta vez tia Alice un poco impaciente  
_Pues que Sara también me decía "mi pequeño Teddy bear" igual que mi Rose y tu Peque –me dijo sonriéndome cariñosamente  
_y eso que –demando –Jake  
_Tal vez que ese sea el motivo del que no me desagrada que ustedes me digan de esa forma, o quien sabe solo fue un pequeño recuerdo que había olvidado.  
_Eso es una hermosa coincidencia la cual te permite no olvidarla-rectifico mi abuelita Esme.  
_Gracias creo que tienes razón y eso es lo mas correcto- y le sonrió- pero bueno la cuestión es que cuando apenas estábamos entendiendo lo que iban a ser nuestras vidas en ese mundo sin vida en donde habitaban seres que no conocíamos, mi hermana comenzó a tener miedo a esa idea pues ella tenia otros planes y me pidió mi apoyo con su idea- y por supuesto que estaría de su lado-dijo sonriendo- ella quería salir de ese planeta fantasma quería viajar conocer de lo que se perdía y quería que yo la acompañara.  
Su cara empezó a tornarse seria lo que era extraño en mi tio Emmett y después de un segundo de silencio a penas perceptible continuo con su relato.  
_Un dia cuando ella tenia 15 y yo 17 mi padre nos anuncio la noticia- mi querida susan por fin he encontrado al marido perfecto para ti he concentido que te cases con el dentro de dos semanas  
_Sara solo me miro con desconcierto como suplicando que hiciera algo pero no sabia que hacer o decir asi que al no ver respuesta por mi parte ella dijo  
_de que estas hablando papa ni siquiera lo conoces?  
_no te preocupes mi querida hija el es un buen hombre, viene de una buena familia y te dará todo aquello que yo no puedo además de que ya es hora de que madures  
_que? como puedes decir eso? Acaso ya no quieres que viva con ustedes-  
_Claro que no Dios sabe que eres esencial en esta familia, pero ya es hora de que vayas haciendo la tuya no quiero que desperdicies tu vida con nosotros tres, prefiero que seas feliz con un hombre que se esforzara por que hacia sea-  
Pero la mirada de ella no dejaba de exigirme que alegara a su favor y como antas no dije nada por que de cierta manera yo creía que lo que mi padre había echo era lo correcto por ella pero al cabo de unos dias mi padre no tuvo mas opción que obligarla a cumplir su mandato  
Ella su había enfadado conmigo por no haberme puesto de su parte pero el dia de su boda me pidió que no la olvidara, que la visitara constantemente, que era su único amigo que sin mi la vida ya no seria divertida y que su marido la haría formar parte del planeta del cual nos burlábamos- yo sentí que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella además de que yo también necesitaba de su compañía para que después del trabajo de caza tuviera un poco de felicidad en mi vida.  
Y como lo prometi todos los días la visitaba durante su primer año de casada, para ella había sido muy duro por que todo era extraño y yo hacia todo lo posible por mantenerla feliz y por lo que pude notar también su marido, a quien le alegraba que yo fuera a visitarla, cuando ya no sabia que mas hacer para mantenerla feliz, y ella también lo notaba y trataba de disimular su infelicidad pero un dia todo exploto cuando yo la visitaba y su marido no estaba.  
Entre sollozos me dijo- ohhh mi querido hermano, mi gran amigo como te envidio tu puedes hacer lo que quieras conocer a la gente si quieres ,sin en cambio yo tengo que servir a mi señor que no negare que se ha ganado mi amor el es muy bueno conmigo y eso lo agradezco pero el adora su hogar y odia la idea de conocer mas alla de sus tierras y no me permite salir y cumplir mis sueños, tengo que cumplir con mis deberes como esposa y solo tengo tiempo cuando tu vienes a visitarme ya no puedo jugar como antes, ya no puedo reirme por tonterías como antes. No sabes como extraño los bosques en los que juagábamos, como extraños nuestros sueños de conocer humanos en vez de los fantasmas que ahora rodean mi vida.  
Yo no sabia como calmarla, pero tampoco le diría que también extrañaba todo lo que ella recordó por que sin ella no valia la pena juagrlo solo era estúpido todos esos viejos habitos cambiaron para ambos ya que Cristopher era mas el compañero de mi padre y no aprobaba mi conducta para nada en realidad cosi ni nos hablábamos anunque viviéramos en la misma casa, Asi que lo mejor que pude decirle fue con una sonrisa en los labios en señal de apoyo- mi pequeña hermanita Toda vida es esencialmente sufrimiento y no es como es sino como tu la ves, ya veras que tarde o temprano todo saldrá bien solo tienes que darte cuenta que no están difícil ser feliz  
_Recuerda que las mejores experiencias llegan de los días nublados- y ella con lagrimas en sus ojos asintió en señal de que se resignaba a entenderme y yo sabia que le dolia mucho, así que esa tarde no pude mas y al recordar su cara de tisteza le reclame a mi padre-como es posible que sabes que tu hija es infeliz por una decisión tuya y no haces nada para solucionarlo  
-muchacho eso ahora es problema de casados no te matas en donde nadie te llama  
-me meto por que es mi hermana, es mi familia, por que ella me necesita.  
-ya te lo dije deja que ella haga su vida, pronto se acostumbrara y será al fin feliz es lo mejor para ella  
-padre ya paso un año y ella aun no se acostumbra y lo peor sigue siendo infeliz cuanto quieres que pase pare que se cumpla lo que dices  
-ya se le hubiera pasado si tu no la fueras a visitar diario, si la dejaras madurar-  
Ante esas palabras ya no pude responder me quede sin palabras helado frente a mi padre con la cabeza baja por que de alguna manera sentí que el tenia razón si yo no le recordara a diario que era lo que había dejado desde que se caso talvez para entonces ella ya lo habría olvidado  
-te ordeno que dejes de visitar a tu hermana a menos que vayamos todos como una visita familiar tienes extrictamente prohibido ir tu solo me entiendes.  
-si padre- asentí con la cabeza y me fui a dormir  
No sabia si que hacer sentía que era mi culpa la infelicidad de Sara al quererla aferrar a una vida que habías disfrutado durante nuestra infancia pero que ya era hora de olvidar. A la mañana siguiente mi padre y hermano se fueron sin mi a cazar como hacían todos los días solo que esta vez no regresaron y cuando fuia buscarlos me di cuenta de que habían sido atacados por una manada de osos pues de cierta manera a la distancia los alcance a vislumbrar, mientras se iban de la zona en la que comúnmente ellos cazaban y por todo el destrozo que encontré era inevitable mi padre y hermano habían muerto y solo me quedaba mi hermana pero había tomado una decisión y por respeto a mi padre le haría caso quizás y con el tiempo todo cambiaria, pero lo que mas me hacia sufrir era el saber que lo ultimo que habíamos hecho juntos era haber discutido aunque también lo vi como una salida para Sara, ella estaba devastada por la muerte de mi padre y hermano pero por medio de una carta le dije que yo ya no podía visitarla que tenia que hacerme cargo de mi vida que tenia que solucionar varias cosas pero que si quería debería irse lejos y cumplir sus sueños para asi por fin ser feliz.  
Pero su respuesta me sorprendió mas que su dolor al leer lo que escribió  
Querido Emmett:  
Lo siento pero esta es mi casa y ahora mi esposo es mi familia, la muerte de mi padre me enseño que todo lo que hizo fue por mi bien, mejor vete tu sal del planeta fantasma ahora eres libre ya nada te ata a este lugar puedes hacer lo que quieras, ve y cumple por ambos nuestro sueño.  
Te quiere Sara.  
Sus palabras me destrozaron pero no le exigi una respuesta solo tome su palabra y me fui pensado que había perdido a mi mejor amiga y familia que por fin se había cumplido lo que mi padre había prometido y que ella ya era un habitante del planeta fantasma y yo me encontraba solo ahora.  
Pero yo no era un cobarde derrotista asi que lucharía para traerla a la vida de aquel lugar tan muerto del cual nos burlábamos ambos yo tenia que demostrarle que estaba con ella y la apoyaba como debi hacerlo en el pasado esa era mi obligación al parecer ya había olvidado mi responsabilidad de protegerla, pero eso cambio desde el momento en que ella se caso?- maldición pero era mi familia y era parte de mi responsabilidad saber que ella es feliz y hacer todo lo posible por que haci sea no?  
Las visitas habían cesado desde el momento en que me fui, pero ella siempre sabia donde me encontraba por que le enviaba una carta diario hasta que un dia me canse de viajar le escribí informándole que regresaba a casa que me hiba a convertir en cazador como mi padre y que aceptaba la vida que ella había aceptado vivir me convertiría en un habitante mas de planeta fantasme solo que yo seria ahora un extranjero, un turista pues para ellos yo seguía siendo un extraño y lo iba a disfrutar y por que seguir un sueño de dos personas no era lo mismo si la seguía solo una.  
Pero al parecer mi carta alarmo a mi hermana a quien una tarde decidió venir a visitarme, después de un año y varios meses de no haberla visto ella había cambiado demasiado definitivamente ya no era un niña se veía mas madura que yo y era notorio que estaba embarazada, ella se encontraba llorando y no pude sentirme frustrado y enojado al verla como sufria.  
-que te paso? Alguien te hizo daño? Fue el? Que sucedió? Lo voy a matar- termine amenazándolo  
-no no es nada de lo que crees el no me hizo nada en realidad no sabe que estoy aquí- me dijo entre sollozos para calmarme  
-Entonces que es lo que sucede? Le pregunte confundido  
-ya no aguanto mas veo lo que es mejor y lo apruebo, pero sigo haciendo lo peor  
-A que te refieres- pregunte aun confundido  
-Es solo que al recibir tu carta me di cuenta que tenias razón yo debi haber ido contigo y no dejar atraerte a mi mundo donde no importa el pasar de los años sigo sintiéndome infeliz y peor aun que el mas grande de mis miedos se aproxima  
-Cual miedo? -Demande saber no podía evitar sentirme frustrado y enojado comigo mismo  
-Quiero vivir mi sueño y disfrutarlo junto a mi mejor amigo, compartirlo con mi amado pero ahora que se exactamente lo que quiero he soldado las cadenas que me atan a este lugar para siempre, por que voy a ser mama querido hermano  
-Y creeme es la noticia mas feliz que he resibido desde que me case pero tengo miedo por que no se como hacerlo y peor aun temo morir y dejar a mi criatura como nuestra madre nos dejo a nosotros y dejarle toda la carga del cuidado de mi bebe a mi esposo que se que se esforzara por hacerlo feliz .  
-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien mañana hablaremos con tu esposo para ver que es lo mejor que podemos hacer después de que nazca el bebe, no dejare que vuelvas a ser infeliz te lo prometo  
-Muchas gracias querido hermano sabia que podía contar contigo  
-solo por eso regrese para saber que mi única familia era feliz.  
Al dia siguiente platicamos con su marido el cual le costaba trabajo dejar que todo esto esto lo absorbiera pero resignado desidio hacer lo mejor por la felicidad de su familia y decidió acompañarnos después de que su bebe naciera como recompensa a su esposa por el tiempo de comprnsion y cariño que había resibido de parte de ella, por el hermoso hijo quien hiba a continuar con su legado y en mayor parte por el gran amor que le tenia.  
Todo ya estaba arreglado hasta que llego el dia del nacimiento del bebe y al parecer Sara tenia razón y su mas grande miedo se hizo realidad al ser un parto natural y en esa época y con las complicaciones que surgieron ella a sus 18 años ya no lo pudo resistir y murió y lo único que recuerdo de ese momento fueron sus ultimas palabras para todos  
Al ver por primera vez a su bebe dijo- mi hermoso bebe mi pequeño Teddy bear tu nombre será Emmett- y mirando me a mi le di las gracias y ella articulo apenas las palabras te quiero para finalizar con su esposo articulando un te amo.  
Su esposo y yo estábamos devastados pues no la pudimos salvar y el antes de irse para cuidar a mi sobrino me dijo  
-Emmett no te culpes ella fue feliz a pesar de todo y el tiempo que paso contigo lo agradesco, yo pensé que no me quería pero de haber sido asi me hubiera dejardo desde la primera vez que le pediste que se fuera y el mejor regalo que pudo haberme dado es este bebe a quien voy a cuidar y amar mas que nada en el mundo y espero cuente con la presencia de su tio en su vida- por que Emmett Saberse amado da mas fuerza que saberse fuerte.  
_Muchas gracias aprecio esas palabras y no te preocupes no te dejare solo con la carga yo también cuidare a mi sobrino es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermana.  
Pero con el paso del tiempo -que ha decir verdad no fue mucho solo unas semanas- yo volvi a ser ese turista había sido antes de ver a mi hermana pero esta vez si que era diferente pues estaba enojado y triste por lo que decidi al dia siguiente salir a cazar y me encontré con el destino me había esperado desde hace dos años cuando aquella mañana no acompañe a mi padre y hermano a cazar.  
Solo que en mi caso no se si la muerte hubiera sido mejor aunque para nada me arrepiento del destino que me encontró por que no nada mas Sali del planeta fantasma si no que entre en un planeta totalmente inesperado y completamente diferente, un planeta de vampiros.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno por el momento es todo, diganme que les parecio, espero contenta sus reviews, para saber su opinion de la historia.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOx**

**ѼѼѼѼJ31dhѼѼѼѼ**


	3. Capitulo 3 Un Angelical Infierno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia original, se prohibe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor**

_**Capitulo 3 Un Angelical Infierno**_

Nessie POV

Bueno después de haber perdido a mi familia entera nada mas valia para mi y al encontrarme con ese oso sabia que mi destino estaba sellado pero no le dejaría el trabaja fácil, yo debía hacer que por lo menos le costara trabajo o por lo menos eso crei. Y para cuando el oso ya había terminado de jugar conmigo, y supe que hiba a morir……

-Recordé en ese instante que mi mama ya me había contado como tio Emmett le había contado esta parte de la historia y al voltear a ver a los demás vi que tia Alice fingía un bostezo y se inclinaba en el regazo de tio Jazz, al parecer ella también ya había oído esa historia. Jajajajaja.

….No podía moverme, y mi conciencia se estaba disipando, cuando escuche lo que podría ser otro oso, y una lucha por ver quien se quedaba con mi cadáver, supuse. Pero de repente sentí el aire atravez de mi cuerpo, como si volara. Me imagine que había muerto y solo esperaba poder volver a ver a mi hermana, pero aun asi intente abrir mis ojos, y entonces la vi.

-Su rostro parecía incrédulo, iluminado y si yo no amara a alguien igual que el, no lo creería.

-Waooaaa!!!!! No puedo creer que piense en ella y se ponga asi.- me susuro Jacob con algo de burla en su tono, yo solo le sonríe y continue escuchando, No importaba el tiempo que mi tia Rose y Jake pasaran juntos ellos seguirían tratándose relación no tenia remedio. Y a mi tio emmett eso no le importaba por lo que ignoro su comentario.

…Y supe que había muerto y en ese instante olvide todo, nisiquiera me importaba el dolor, ni físico ni emocional,nada importaba mas, Luche por mantener mis parpados abiertos, no quería perderme ni un segundo el rostro del Angel. Sabia que estaba delirando pero me preguntaba por que todavía no habíamos llegado al cielo, pensando que debía estar mas lejos de lo que había creido, pero en ese momento llegamos ante Dios……..- dijo con una sonrisa, como esperando algo, y lo obtuvo con las carcajadas que jake solto dos suspiros después. Logrando que todos riéramos con el.

-Claro, entiendo-apenas podía hablar por la risa-entiendo perfectamente que alguien en ese estado de delirio creyera que el Doctor es un dios pero…..ella…un …Angel…..jajajaja- Termino con una gran carcajada y antes de que hiciera enojar a alguien le tape la boca con la mano, lo que hizo que comprendiera que debía mantenerse callado, y Mi tio Emmett hizo caso omiso de lo que mi Jake dijo.

… Pense que lo que ocurrió a continuación era mi juicio final. Había tenido un poco de todo durante mi vida humana, asi que no me sorprendió cuando empece a sentir mi cuerpo consumirse por las llamas del infierno…- De alguna forma mi tio encontró eso divertido pues estaba sonriendo pero yo solo me estremesi ante la idea-sabia por lo que los miembros de mi familia y lo que había visto Jake durante la transformación de mi mama, incluyendo los escasos recuerdos que yo misma poseía del dia de mi nacimiento, la transformación de humano a vampiro era demasiado dolorosa por lo qie no entendía cuean era el chiste- pero Jake me abrazo de forma protectora dándome a entender que mejor no lo tomara en cuenta.

…Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el angel no se ,marcho. No entendí como algo tan hermoso se encontraba en el infierno junto a mi. Pero aun asi estaba agradecido y cada vez que dios venia a echarme una ojeada yo temia que se la llevasen, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Y mis pensamientos empezaron a invadirme con pequeños recuerdos del pasado donde aparecían predicadores que hablaban de un Dios piadoso y empece a creer que tenían razón después de todo.

Y en ese momento el dolor desapareció….y me explicaron la causa de mi nueva naturaleza.

Les sorprendió lo poco que me afecto todo ese asunto de lo vampiros, Pero si Carlisle y Rose, mi Angel, eran vampiros. Que tan malo podía ser aquello? De todos modos ya no había marcha atrás y ni la quieria, por que mi vida humana había terminado mucho antes de haber encontrado a ese hermoso Angel que me regalo otra oportunidad y una vida nueva.

Claro que al principio tuve algunos problemas con las reglas-rio entre dientes y dijo- no es asi Carlisle- volteando a ver a mi abuelito que se estaba sentando a lado de mi abuelita.

-Asi es mi querido Emmett – le contesto con una sonrisa-Edward y yo si que tuvimos algunos problemas contigo, pero como toda gran y hermosa historia al final todo termino bien- finalizo mi abuelito quien abrazo cariñosamente a mi abue Esme.

Como era posible que no pudiera haber notado el sonido del auto al llegar mi Abuelito, talvez estaba tanatenta en la historia que contaba mi tio que no preste atención, pero las sorpresas no dejaron de asaltarme en ese momento pues mi Tia Rose al parecer había oído todo y estaba cruzando la puerta de la cocina diciendo.

-El infierno no están malo cuando consigues mantener un angel a tu lado- y se sento a lado de mi tio Emmett dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-sabes que es sentimiento es mutuo-le termino susurando.

-Esa parte es mi Favorita, por que una vez que se consigue lo inevitable todo culmina bien.- me dijo con ina sonrisa.

-si querida, pero esa parte de la historia es el inicio de la mejor parte de mi vida, mi eternidad como vampiro.

Es cuando deje de ser parte del planeta fantasma y entre en el mundo de los mitos, en el de los vampiros, fue el mayor cambio que jamás pude estar mas agradecido por que llegara, por que al llegar a este mundo conoci la felicidad, encontré una familia plena y el amor incondicional de mi Angel.

-Y el inicio de esta parte de la historia es aun mejor-dijo mi tio emmett a mi tia Rose con un tierno beso en los labio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CONTINUARA…………………………….

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus Reviews con mucho gusto.

**Y muchas gracias por los de ****nairelena y lagrimas-oscuras, espero les siga gustando.**


	4. capitulo 4 Vampiro

_**DISCLAIMER**__: No soy Stephenie Meyer, y por tanto, no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes ni sobre el mundo de Twilight. Solo juego con los personajes y lo que sale de mi cabecita, tampoco me beneficio de este pequeño hobby que es la escritura de fan fictions. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, y simplemente como entretenimiento mío y de otros._

_Hola se que me tarde en actualizar, pero las vacaciones me han tenido algo limitada en tecnología, espero no tardarme mucho con el siguente capitulo, y espero les guste este ___

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPITULO 4 Vampiro

Emmett POV.

-Hoooooo!!!!!- dijo riendo- es cierto esa época no se me olvida para nada- dijo Carlisle- fue….- i volvió a reír- Gracias Emmett tu sí que fuiste la cereza de ese pastel tan especial.

- a que te refieres abuelito- pregunto la pequeña Ness

-deja que le responda yop o arruinaras mi historia- le dije fingiendo preocupación

-mira peque lo que tu abuelito trata de decir es que antes de que llegara a la familia todos eran realmente unos vampiros estirados – y todos soltaron a reír – yo les traje a conocer la diversión.

- o por lo menos si que hiciste de nuestros días algo diferente…- dijo pensativa Esme- algo… menos cotidiano.

-estoy algo en desacuerdo con esa afirmación, pero la pasare por alto, por que es la historia de Emmett y ya quiero ver el final de todo esto.- dijo Alice solo para Jas, pero lo dijo bastante alto para que todos lo oyéramos

-no seas desesperada Allie, pronto lo veras por favor continua Em- me podio Jas

Bueno viendo la situación, esta parte de la historia la hare breve.

–aquí ya aparezco yo?- pregunto Jake

- y mama?- esa fue Ness

Niños les recuerdo que después de mi llegada a la familia pasaron muchas más cosas además de tiempo, todo lo que voy a contar paso antes de que ellos llegaran a nuestras vidas y como veo la desesperación por parte de varios de ustedes seré realmente breve ya que solo ustedes dos son los únicos que no conocen esta parte de la historia- dije señalando a Jake y Ness- además de que perdería el orden cronológico y el sentido de mi historia si me salto ciertas partes.

-Ok, donde estaba – dije pensativo- a si ya ….Después de mi transformación le había causado muchos problemas a Carlisle y Edward, por mi comportamiento como neófito( estaba fuera de control, y como me divertía frustrar a esos dos cada que trataban de reprimirme)- sonreí divertido por la ultima parte ya que eso no era muy necesario mencionarlo.-pero aprendí a acostumbrarme a eso del vegetarianismo y dado que a nadie le gustaba jugar conmigo a las luchas, ya que he de decir que estaba eufórico por la idea de sentirme tan fuerte, un ser indestructible, quería probar mi fuerza pero nadie quería cooperar conmigo.- dije con un puchero

-Mi osito eras el bebe de la familia- aclaro entre risitas mi ángel, mientras me acariciaba el pelo

-Tal vez, pero lo que me ayudo con todo lo del vegetarianismo y el control de mis impulsos fueron los mismos seres que me llevaron en cierta forma a esta nueva vida, los osos, quienes de alguna forma fueron los únicos que cooperaban con mis caprichos de lucha para después darme como premio su sangre.

-El colmilloso juagando con sus ositos- susurro Jasper a Alice en tono de burla y Jake lo alcanzo a oír y comenzó a reírse. Carlisle y Esme trataban de disimular la sonrisa pero yo también no pude evitar sonreír por el nuevo apodo que me había inventado y al imaginar la escena fugazmente me resulto bastante comica.

- cierto Jas, yo era gracioso pero en cuanto tu y tu duendecillo llegaron las cosas fueron mejorando – y de repente todos se callaron, principalmente por que Jasper lo ayudo con su don para calmarlos, para poder preguntar.

- A que te refieres?

- recuerdas de lo que se quejo hace rato el duende a tu lado?- el solo afirmo con la cabeza para que continuara- tal vez con mi llegada le quite lo estirados a estos vampiros pero con la de ustedes, fue el doble de diversión.

-Entonces por favor continua, no queremos interrumpirte-dio un poco mas interesado

-Recuerdo esa mañana perfectamente…Llevábamos ya varios días sin alimentarnos y yo estaba completamente sediento y créanme no era el único, ese dia Edward se encontraba mucho mas desesperado que yo, tenia esa mirada en los ojos…. Que lo hacia ver como un loco, ni siquiera espero a que llegaran Rose y Esme de su salida de compras, por lo que Carlisle nos dijo que nos adelantáramos y luego nos alcanzarían, ya que no había signo de ningún peligro en los alrededores, para separarnos, lo cual raramente hacíamos. Era una situación algo familiar a lo que nos paso años atrás( dije al recordar la sensación de dejávu que sentí aquella vez) lo recuerdas- le dije a Carlisle y el con la cabeza lo confirmo.

-No que iba a ser una parte breve de la historia- reclamo Jake

-ya lo había dicho todo es importante y además esta parte te gustara lobito-

-por que?

-por que lo mas seguro es que lo que sigue ya lo has oído, a voces claro y con su parte terrorífica para infundir mas miedo, pero es mejor saberla tal como fue.

-Haaaaaa!!!! Ya se cual, si, porque no, mejor oírla pro alguien que estuvo en el lugar, que por alguien a quien se la contaron y no sepa todos los detalles aunque…- me dijo con tono meditativo mientras observaba a mi sobrina

-aunque , que?- le pregunte he intercambiando miradas con mi sobrina dijo- no se si en realidad me cuentes lo que paso- y mirándome dijo- no te ofendas hermano pero eres muy poco serio y por lo tanto un poco no creíble.

Y con una sonrisa le conteste- chico no es ofensa, así soy yo; pero esta parte te gustara y la creerás eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-por qué?

-por que yo voy a dejar que alguien mas la cuente para que la puedas creer- y todos me miraron con una expresión de duda.

-si tu no lo harás entonces quien?

-Carlisle quieres hacer los honores por mi

- claro quien mejor que el doctor colmillos para que no dude la realidad de la historia- dijo el lobo a mi sobrinita dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Emmett por dejarme participar y compartir esta historia.- dijo Carlisle asintiendo con una sonrisa

-pero solo esta parte, no lo vayas a arruinar ok!!

-no te preocupes hijo, hare lo mejor que pueda.- dijo con falsa preocupación entre sonrisas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Nota de autora:**__ soy una autora con gran necesidad de __**reviews**__. Me animan, me motivan y me ayudan a escribir más y más rápido. Además, mi inseguridad me hace dudar numerosas veces de si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no. Por el contrario, cuando no recibo nada, me desanimo y entro en una relación de amor-odio con la historia. Conclusión: si estás leyendo mi fic, tampoco te cuesta mucho decirme cómo va la cosa. :-) Por favor. _


	5. Capitulo 5 La historia de Carlisle

_**DISCLAIMER**__: No soy Stephenie Meyer, y por tanto, no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes ni sobre el mundo de Twilight. Solo juego con los personajes y lo que sale de mi cabecita, tampoco me beneficio de este pequeño hobby que es la escritura de fan fictions. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, y simplemente como entretenimiento mío y de otros_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero ya estoy aki esperando les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia solo pregunten =)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capitulo 5 La historia de Carlisle

Carlisle POV

Cuando comencé a aclararme para dar dramatismo a la historia fui interrumpido por mi hijo Jasper.

-pausa- dijo levantándose de las escaleras y con una mano al frente, como queriendo parar el trafico.

-que sucede hijo?- pregunto Esme algo extrañada.

-no se supone que Emmett dijo que en esta parte de la historia entrabamos nosotros?-pregunto mientras señalaba a Alice y a el.

-Cierto- contesto Emmett - solo que acabo de recordar esto y es como un preámbulo a su llegada tómalo con calma hermano

Era realmente extraño y no se si lo notaron los demás pero ver a Emmett tratando de controlar a Jasper y pidiéndole calma si que no me lo esperaba y yo que creí haberlo visto todo, al parecer no importa cuanto tiempo dure en este mundo siempre habrá algo que me sorprenderá.

-no entiendo como puede ser un preámbulo de nuestra entrada en la historia de Emmett si la que Carlisle va a contar paso años después de nuestra llegada a la familia.

-eso ya lo se, solo que la forma en que aparecieron en nuestras vidas… en cierta forma son algo similares, además de que es un parte importante y ustedes dos- dijo Emmett señalando a Alice y Jasper- tampoco conocen del todo la historia, por lo tanto seria bueno que también prestaran atención.

¨_Realmente raro_¨ pensé al ver a este par discutir sobre la historia de nuestra familia, que le contaban a mi nieta Ness solo para divertirse un rato; aunque no estuve muy de acuerdo a la idea del por que habían comenzado todo esto. Fue Esme quien me conto lo que había oído desde arriba y que todo al final de cuentas era una simple apuesta para molestar a los únicos dos miembros de la familia que no se encontraban presentes.

Pero es gracioso saber como ese par cambio nuestra vida al traer mas alegría y felicidad; y ahora el hobby favorito y que al parecer hace que nos reunamos para hacer actividades familiares es encontrar la mejor forma de molestar a ese par.- fui imposible pensar lo contrario al ver la sala de mi casa con la mayoría de mi familia reunida hay pasando un rato agradable.

-esta bien -contesto Jasper a Emmett y después volteando a verme a mi- discúlpame Carlisle, siento haberte interrumpido.- mientras se volvía a sentar en la escalera a lado de su amada Alice.

-No te preocupes hijo seré breve solo no me interrumpan para que acabe pronto- dije entre risitas

-por favor empieza querido- me pidió Esme

-claro- y otra vez volvi a aclarar mi garganta para darle dramatismo a mi parte de la historia.- como dijo Emmett de alguna forma hubo algo similar en esos dos casos que es imposible no ligar.

- y que es?- pregunto mi adorable nieta

-paciencia pequeña pronto lo sabrás

*Acabábamos de mudarnos a Cerca de Hoquiam y después del largo viaje todos nos encontrábamos sedientos, he de admitir. Y para ese entonces Edward y Emmett se comportaban de forma extraña pero bastante graciosa.*

-Lo recuerdas- le pregunte a Esme con una sonrisa

-Claro como olvidarlo

-ustedes dos creen que fue gracioso- pregunto Rose

-Claro que si querida Rosalie ya que fue de las primeras veces que me tuve que comportar como un verdadero padre debido al comportamiento irresponsable de Emmett y Edward, los cuales parecían verdaderos críos.

-como el perfecto y siempre responsable Edward se comporto como un niño malo- pregunto Jacob algo sarcástico y con un toque de burla en su semblante.

-podrían dejar de interrumpir a Carlisle?- ahora pidió Alice a los demás

*Como iba diciendo acabábamos de llegar y necesitábamos alimentarnos, pero al parecer Emmett no se podía esperar a que las chicas se preparan para salir toda una noche de caza además de que debíamos mantener un poco el control para no ser descubiertos, por lo que empezó a provocar a Edward, asiéndolo perder toda concentración y paciencia.

Cuando por fin estábamos listos, Emmett remato la paciencia de Edward y los dos salieron disparados con dirección hacia el bosque.*

-estoy segura que en ese momento lo que menos quería Edward en ese momento era alimentarse- dijo en susurros Jake

-vieras visto en ese momento me costo mucho trabajo tratar de encontrar algo decente para alimentarme y que me diera fuerzas en lo que trataba de evitar también que Eddie tratara de matarme- contesto Emmett muy divertido

*pero el también lo estaba tomando a juego también , ya que si de verdad el hubiera estado tan enojado como aparentaba creo que Emmett no hubiera sobrevivido mucho- dije entre risas también.

-pequeña tu padre es un ogro- le dijo Emmett a Ness

-creo que mi mami es peor ya que ella lo controla a el- dijo Nessie muy divertida.

- En eso tienes mucha razón- dijo Em

*ya que Emmett se había adelantado tratando de evitar los golpes de Edward yo decidí quedarme a esperar a las chicas, y por lo que su rastro nos decía ellos no habían llegado muy lejos y cuando por fin los encontramos ellos se encontraban alerta, y era obvio que sus juegos y la cacería lo habían dejado de lado para enfrentarse a lo que parecía acecharnos.

-que sucede hijo- pregunte a Edward ya era seguro que el supiera el motivo de la posición defensiva en la que se encontraba Emmett. Demasiado concentrado como para percatarse de que nosotros ya estábamos hay

-Es algo extraño- contesto Edward confuso

-como que extraño?- pregunto Rose poniéndose defensiva alado de Emmett.

-podrías explicarte por favor- le pedí para poder entender de lo que hablaba.

-mientras perseguía a Emmett percibí los pensamientos de tres hombres pero los imágenes que estos transmitían me tiene confundido

-como, que es lo que vez

- solo veo lobos

-Lobos?- pregunto Esme

-puede ser posible- me pregunte mas a mi que contestándoles a ellos

-a que te refieres Carlislie- pregunto algo frustrado Emmett

-solo que puede ser que sean licántropos

-hombres lobo-contesto Edward

-acaso existen-pregunto Emmett

-bueno es lo mas razonable ya que también existimos nosotros, no?

-no había pensado en eso- dijo meditativo

- eso quiere decir que existen mas criaturas míticas además de nosotros.-pregunto Edward

-es lo mas lógico, pero no estoy seguro de cuales existan y cuales no, ya que en mi corto tiempo con los Volturi me di cuenta que no solo nosotros mantenemos un perfil bajo en el mundo de los humanos.

-se están acercando y definitivamente no vienen en son de paz

- a que te refieres?- pregunte

- al parecer ellos si saben de nuestra existencia y saben como matarnos, nos consideran peligrosos y están planeando la mejor manera para acorralarnos, y están dispuestos a morir en el intento con tal de destruirnos.

-o por dios- ese fue un grito ahogado de Esme

-cuales son nuestras posibilidades?- pregunto Rosalie

-tenemos ventaja ya que ellos son solo tres- contesto Edward

- no vamos a pelear- dije

-vas a dejar que no maten, así no mas- me reclamo Emmett

-no, los haremos entender que nosotros somos diferentes de lo que ellos conocen

-Carlisle nosotros somos mas e incluso podemos con ellos sin involucrar a las chicas- dijo Emmett seguido de un gruñido de Rosalie.

-Emmett no vamos a pelear, nosotros no somos así, además estamos débiles no quiero arriesgar a mi familia por un capricho, ellos no merecen morir y nosotros tampoco solo por la culpa de otros.

- y que planes, hablar con ellos, _como si te dejaran, _hacer un trato_ ustedes su lado y nosotros el nuestro y cada quien en paz.- _dijo Emmett burlón como de costumbre, pero gracias a eso me di cuanta eso no era tan mala idea.

-sabes Carlisle tienes razón ya que no quieres pelear podemos intentar planteárselos de esa manera y asi todos salimos ilesos.- explico Edward

-creo que es lo mejor

-alguno de los dos podría por favor explicar su platica para saber a que conclusión llegaron- dijo con frustración Emmett

-que tu idea no es del todo mal querido hermano.- ahora el burlón fue Edward

-Cual idea?

-Intentaremos dialogar con ellos por medio de Edward para llegar a un trato para que cada quien pueda vivir en paz sin necesidad de lucha, no tenemos nada que perder.-explique

- se están burlando de mi.- Quiso saber Emmett

-No, en realidad es una de las mejores ideas que han cruzado por tu cabeza aunque sea solo una burla-contesto Edward

-yo siempre tengo buenas ideas.

-se acercan- dijo de repente Edward- nos sorprenderán en aproximadamente 7 minutos.

-Carlisle será mejor que las chicas se vayan que crean que solo somos nosotros- pidió Emmett

- no!- dijeron Ambas al unisonó

- por segunda vez creo que Emmett tiene razón, aremos el intento de no luchar pero eso no dice que ellos quieran cooperar.- tarto de Explicar Edward a las chicas para que se fueran

- si solo ven a ustedes tres ni siquiera los escucharan pero si nos ven a todos juntos como un frente unido no habrá manera de negarse al trato ya que nosotros somos mas. –contraataco Rosalie

- ella tiene razón lo mejor es presentar un frente unido- dije para zanjar la discusión.

-Edward sabes lo que necesito verdad?-le dije

-el líder se llama Ephraim Black, es de color negro el va a ser quien de la cara primero flanqueado por un lobo de color gris y otro de color arena, al de la derecha el de color gris le dicen Ateara y al de color arena que saldrá por la izquierda es Uley.

- de acuerdo solo mantengan la calma y todo saldrá bien.- dije soltando el aire que había contenido a causa de la tensión .

Después de esperar unos minutos en silencio por fin aparición un enorme lobo negro frente a nosotros, este no dejaba de gruñir al parece quería espantarnos para encontrar una debilidad en nosotros para poder atacar, ellos creían tener el factor sorpresa de su lado pero los sorprendidos fueron otros.

-Ephraim no queremos pelear nosotros no somos como los vampiros que conocen, se lo que eres y no queremos dañarlos.

-_como sabes quien soy? Quien te dijo mi nombre?- _contesto Edward pero inmediatamente dijo_- olvidalo ya se como._

- exacto como abras notado mi hijo tiene un habilidad única, nosotros no somos salvajes como los otros queremos hablar con ustedes.

-_Que es lo que quieres sanguijuela_- dijo con reproche Edward

-Edward!- ahora le reclamo Emmett

-perdón, pero eso fue lo que el dijo, yo tampoco estoy muy contento pero quiero que sepan que todo lo que digan yo lo dire.

-Ephraim, mi nombre es Carlisle y ellos son mi familia

-_No me importa en absoluto como te llames_

-habría posibilidad de que pudiéramos hablar frente a frente

-_y darte la oportunidad de que claves tus colmillos en mi, ni loco_

_- _si recuerdas a alguno de los vampiros con los que te has topado en el pasado todos tenían los ojos de color carmín y si puedes notar mejor nosotros los tenemos de color dorado ya que nuestra forma de alimentación es diferente. Nosotros nos consideramos vegetarianos no bebemos sangre humana.

- _tal vez es cierto que tus ojos son diferentes a los de los otros pero eso no me da confianza para creer que no me harás daño._

-si así lo vez no te presionare

_-que quieren?_

-un trato

-_Un trato , de que?_

De pronto el lobo dio vuelta sobre sus patas con un gruñido evidente y desapareció.

- Que demonios paso?- pregunto contrariado Emmett

- que sucedió Edward, que lo molesto?- pregunte

- al parecer fui yo

- que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Rose

-le molestan mis traducciones y se empezó a sentir frustrado por eso se fue para poder hablar por el mismo.

Cuando pensamos que era él el que se acercaba aparecieron los dos lobos el gris y el arena y detrás de ellos Ephraim en forma humana.

-como que un trato chupa sangre?- dijo molesto

- si, sabemos que a ustedes les molesta nuestra presencia y nosotros acabamos de mudarnos y queremos vivir en paz sin molestarlos.

-se mudaron?

- como te dije nosotros somos civilizados vivimos en el mundo de los humanos y no queremos levantar sospechas

-definitivamente esto es algo diferente- dijo para si mismo- esta bien te escucho, a que tipo de trato te refieres?

- díganos cual es su territorio para establecer el nuestro, nadie lo cruzara y cada quien podrá vivir en paz.

-me parece razonable, lo haremos si prometen que no mataran ni transformaran a nadie, solo por que juran que son diferentes los estoy dejando hablar si no ya los hubiéramos matado.

- entonces es un trato, no tenemos intenciones de matar ni transformar a nadie, asi estamos perfectamente bien.

-por donde se mudaron?

-en el monte Olimpia se encuentra nuestra nueva casa

-entonces no están en Forks

- no, pero yo trabajo hay

- forks será neutral para ambos, pero tienen prohibida la entrada a la reserva de la Push ese es nuestro territorio.

- de acuerdo.

-nada mas percibimos su asqueroso olor por nuestras tierras tengan por seguro que lo que hayan bebido en esa será su ultima cena y a cambio nosotros no subiremos, así podremos vivir en paz.

-Por nosotros no hay ningún problema- le dije tendiéndole mi mano para cerrar el trato, el lo dudo un rato pero la acepto.

Después de eso ellos se fueron por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro. Después de denominar nuestro territorio decidimos cazar cerca de casa por esa noche hasta estar seguros de que cumplirían y no nos atraparan individualmente para matarnos.

-fue demasiado fácil, por que siento que algo nos ocultaron- comento Emmett mientras íbamos de regreso a casa

-claro que ocultaron algo pero en ese momento no lo haría notorio.-dijo Edward

-que es Edward

-Ellos no querían el trato y mucho menos dejarnos convivir con los humanos, esa información los enojo bastante, los dos lobos estaban conteniéndose demasiado pero no podían desobedecer a su líder por eso se mantuvieron quietos

- que era lo que los frenaba, por que aceptaron el trato?- pregunte

- en primera por que Rosalie tenia razón, nosotros éramos mas y ellos mismos se cuestionaban nuestro comportamiento, cuando era para nosotros cinco mas fácil destruirlos a ellos que solo eran tres.

-Se los dije yo siempre tengo razón- dijo Rosalie

-Además de que el comparaba sus anteriores encuentros con otros de nuestra especie y desde el principio noto el cambio por eso decidió darnos una oportunidad a nosotros y a ellos para sobrevivir y vivir en paz.

*El aun no estaba preparado para morir pero estaba decidido que lo haría por su tribu y su familia, el estaba seguro que este era su fin, y luego nosotros le damos otra alternativa creo que es demasiado lógico al saber que fue lo que escogió, ellos solo tenían de referencia sus anteriores encuentros en los que salieron victoriosos por que siempre era contra uno o dos máximo y ellos estaban organizados para acabar todos juntos con una cantidad tan pobre de rivales y al vernos no solo se percataron que éramos mas si no que éramos inteligentes y racionales además de contar con habilidades especiales era una apuesta en contra con la cual no podían arriesgarse.

Ese fue el principal motivo de su aceptación al trato, no contaban con nuestra poca experiencia en las batallas pero si con los años que tenemos ya que por tu forma de hablar creen que eres mas viejo que sus propios padres- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa para calmar la tensión que aun llevábamos encima.

- Muy gracioso hijo, ya es hora de regresar a casa.

Todos en la sala estaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral cuando termine de relatar mi parte de la historia era obvio que Jasper y Alice no sabían que esa era la primera vez que creímos que podríamos morir.

Sabia por el semblante de Rose y Esme que de cierta forma ese era un recuerdo algo difícil ya que estaban algo nerviosas y se les notaba bastante pero fue quien menos lo esperaba el que calmo la tensión.

-Woooaaaooohhhhh!!! Quien hubiera creído que esa excelente idea hubiera venido de una singular broma de alguien tan poco serio- dijo Jacob y todos soltaron a reír

- yo siempre tengo buenas cosa que aportar y si lo piensas bien de no haber sido por mi tu no estarías aquí al igual que ninguno de nosotros.

-eso es muy cierto.- dijo Rose dándole un beso en los labios

-te quiero tío Emmett – repentinamente se paro Ness y lo abrazo

-yo también te quiero a ti peque, después de todo al parecer todo lo que hemos vivido valió la pena.

Después de tan emocional escena de cariño alguien carraspeo para que se le pusiera atención.

- Excelente historia Carlisle pero en que se parece a nuestra llegada a la familia.- pregunto Jasper

-tranquilo hermanito ya que esa parte la cuento yo.- dijo Emmett .

...............................................................................................................................................................

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic y aprovechando les dejo los nombres los dos mas que estoy bajando.**

**-El destino de los sueños **

**Summary:**** La historia de la vida del vampiro mas grasioso del clan Cullen: Emmett solo para entretener a su sobrina, empezando con los pocos recuerdo humanos, que posee y que nadie en todos sus años conocia.**

**-reacciones exageradas y sus consecuencias**

**Summary:**** dado a malas interpretaciones y a una serie de apuestas Bella se enoja con su mejor amiga Alice como solucionaran las cosas y quienes trataran de meterse para mejorar su amistad?**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y recuerden que espero ansiosa su Reviews para saber su opinión, vamos yo se que no cuesta tanto oprimir ese pequeño botoncito verde. Ese es el único pago que recibo por mostrar lo que mi cabecita loca me dice.**

**Por ahora me despido pero seguimos leyéndonos :P**

**ѼѼѼJ31dH****ѼѼѼ**


End file.
